


I'm Falling Even More In Love With You

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Love Story, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: This is the story of how you and Castiel fall in love.From start to finish with all the good stuff in between.





	

You met him on a street corner in the thick traffic of New York City. It was raining that day, a sea of umbrellas marching their way to work with coffee in their hands and the morning newspaper tucked under their arms. You had headphones in, hidden by the soft lilac beanie on your head. You closed your eyes for just one second, listening to the ringing note of a soft voice in a velvet melody.

You never really knew what happened, just that you moved to walk on the street and caught nothing but air. Disorientated, you squeaked and opened you eyes. Your coffee was in a puddle on the ground, your beanie only half attached to your head and staring straight at you were the most blue eyes you’d ever seen.

“Are you okay miss?’ His voice was gruff and you blushed, suddenly feeling self-conscious about the way your coat draped on your body and the way you could feel the coffee seeping into your shoes.

He cocked his head and only then did you realize that you had yet to respond. “Fine, thank you. How did you?” You motioned to the street, still a little dazed.

He just smiled softly, swooped down to pick up the fallen coffee cup and discard it in a nearby trashcan, “Good instincts.”

You’d expected him to walk away, wish you good luck on your journey and fall back into the ubiquitous morning ritual of every new yorker in the damn city. But instead his gaze skidded to the ground as he held out his arm for you to take and only when you took it did he look back up. A smile that could light up the world on his face.

“Thank you,” You whispered in his ear and he just nodded, silent again. You liked the way he was subtle, too many men loud in your life.

* * *

You went to a diner on your first date, he showed up at your door with a perfect pin up dress that looked like it was made in the 50s and delivered right on your doorstep. He wore a casual suit and you clucked at him when you saw how cockeyed his boytie was. He blushed as you adjusted it.

“Don’t be self-conscious Cas, you look handsome,” You loved the way he smiled in the wake of a compliment. It was like he’d never felt that love before.

“I don’t know, Y/N, I feel like one of those, what do you call them? Monkeys.” He confirmed to himself, the little divot above his brow whenever he went on a tangent about humanity.

You laughed at him and he’d looked at you shell-shocked before breaking into a grin himself. Like he didn’t quite know what humor was. You forget the quirk though as he led you into a gorgeous ‘67 Chevy Impala. You were breathless, riding on the magic of the car and the dress and the specialty of everything.

Milkshakes and dancing and a few hours later and you were on a bridge, staring at the lights of NYC with Cas’ arm around your back. It was beautiful, the lights bouncing off of Cas’ cheekbones and you leaned more into his warm body.

“Thank you,” You said, and Cas bent down to your level.

“Y/N?” Soft again and you turned to him with a light flutter in your stomach.

He hesitated for a moment before leaning in and cupping the back of your head, meeting your lips on the frigid bridge in such a lonely city. It wasn’t so lonely with him.

* * *

“You’re a what?” You threw your hands into the air, grabbing the end of your ponytail and flopping down into a hard wooden chair.

“An Angel,” He said and you wanted to laugh if not for the expression on his face.

“An Angel?” You repeated and the little divot appeared above his brow again.

“I believe I just said that yes, would you prefer it in enochian?” You had a feeling he was trying to be funny. It wasn’t working.

You felt like your breath had been stolen and locked away in the same box as normalcy. You didn’t know what to think, how could you? You’d just been told your boyfriend was an Angel and that he’d betrayed heaven and holy shit your boyfriend was an Angel. You breathed in deeply and let it out. How could this work with you as a human and him as  heavenly creature.

You thought about the fact that you’d have to marry him in a big church.. The sunlight softly filtering through the windows in red and blue and gold. Like those lights flickering across Cas’ cheekbones on your first date. He’d be in a suit, feeling like a monkey and you’d be in a big white dress, lace cascading down like a waterfall. You hummed and thought about going on a honeymoon, laying in Cas’ arms as he flew from location to location. You two could travel the world together.

You were broken out of your trance by a chair falling down and you looked up to see Cas steadily trekking towards the door.

“Cas,” You pleaded and he turned around.

“I am unwanted,” A statement, not a question. Your heart broke a little for him.

“No, Cas, you’re wanted. Come here,” You said and he nodded his head, coming to sit in your lap and curl up and cry a little–you wouldn’t speak of it after. He was yours and you were his and you weren’t gonna let yourself ruin everything over him being  an Angel.

“So does this mean I get to open up a whole new can of worms on nicknames. Can I call you featherhead?” You asked and you could feel the slight rumble of his laugh against your chest.

* * *

You did get married in a big church and a bigger ball gown bejeweled with lace and crystals. Cas in a funny monkey suit, reciting your vows with a waver in his voice and love in his eyes.

You did go on a honeymoon to Rome and Spain and Venezuela. He learned to play the Spanish guitar and you sang badly on the light pinpricks of notes that wafted from it. You floated in Venice till the moon rose and you laid on his chest till you fell asleep, waking up in Costa Rica only to go ziplining.

Years later and you adopted your first child, Charlotte. You loved watching him sing Hey Jude to her and rock her to bed in what you could assume was a cocoon of wings and feathers and warmth. She claimed she could see Daddy’s feathers.

In that moment, your husband cradling a baby in his hands, a light pink hat on her head and a little stuffed baseball bat in her hands, you looked outside. It was raining and in the reflection you saw Castiel sweeping you off your feet, your coffee landed unforgotten on the sidewalk as you peered into those bright blue eyes for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I really hope you liked this plotless fluff. If you want to see more Castiel fics or maybe just some more fluffy fics please leave a comment :) I really appreciate the feedback.


End file.
